


scintillate

by willowcabins



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe we're making out on a bus," Shaw murmured as Root directed her attention lower, biting Shaw's neck gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scintillate

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A REPOST THIS HAS BEEN ON MY TUMBLR FOR 3 MONTHS and i have been meaning to cross post it THIS WHOLE TIME

"I can't believe we're making out on a _bus_ ," Shaw murmured as Root directed her attention lower, biting Shaw's neck gently. Root looked up.

"Do you see any active cameras in here?" She asked, her voice just _slightly_ deeper than normal. Shaw could hear the arousal thrumming through it, and she smirked. She didn't take her eyes off Root.

"No, I don't," she admitted. Root nodded authoritatively and began slowly unbuttoning Shaw's shirt.

"Do you think Samaritan would like to know about us?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that Samaritan would slowly-" she pushed Shaw's shirt aside and grinned at the utilitarian sports bra. She kneaded Shaw breast carefully; Shaw gasped under her and pushed her hips upwards, grinding against Root. Root leaned her forehead against Shaw's, watching with a perverse delight as Shaw groaned underneath her, begging for friction. She breathed in Shaw's gasps, and smirked. "Do you think," she started again, "that Samaritan would slowly," she gently bit the edge of Shaw's jaw, "slowly," she repeated, dragging her teeth down Shaw's neck, "kill us?" Shaw shuddered again.

"I think I'm going to kill _you_ ," she rasped. Root straightened, licking her lips.

"Is someone impatient?" She asked sarcastically. Shaw wanted to snap at Root, also to pull her closer and kiss her hard, but she could tell Root's pupils were equally wide. It was the only sign of arousal Root allowed her carefully composed body, but it was enough for Shaw. She grinned and licked her own lips.

"I can wait," she assured Root. Root raised an eyebrow and pushed Shaw's shirt aside fully, revealing more skin. Shaw's stomach looked starkly brown as Root put her pale white hand against it. The contrast pleased Shaw in some thrilling, primal way. Root was breathing steadily; her hands carefully traced the lines of Shaw's abs. Her hands feathered across over-sensitive skin, and Shaw had to bite the inside of her cheek in desperation. But her schooled expression let nothing of her throbing cunt on. And Root was not pleased. She growled, and pushed a hand on Shaw's crotch (over her jeans). Shaw arched into it, her hips and her body responding before her mind could rationalise it. Root wanted _more_ of a reaction; Shaw gritted her teeth against it.

"Tell me what you want, Shaw," Root teased, though the mirth was quickly leaving her tone as she craved for Shaw to break. But Shaw did not break. Shaw knew pain, and she knew torture, and she could withstand it all. Even omniscience did not scare her. She leaned forward slowly, hands drifting from Root's thighs to her ass, pulling her up. Root was wedged on top of her, natural height amplified by their position. Root rolled her hips against Shaw's thigh, a shuddering breath of her own revealing her blatant arousal. Shaw breathed in the shuddering, and leaned up. Root kissed her, slowly, rolling against her again.

"I want you to fuck me," Shaw purred. On top of her, Root shuddered.

"Always so eager," she hissed, but her words had lost their sting. Root quickly began busying herself with undoing Shaw's jeans, and then she shoved a hand there until there is the right pressure between Shaw's thighs, tightening the electric pressure against her spine. Root watched her hungrily, hips pushing forward the hand, as Shaw stoically tried to hide how close to the edge Root is driving her. Energized matter, hissing with potentiality, gathered at Shaw's spine, expanding and building until, with the exact push, and a squeeze of her breast, Shaw tumbled over the edge. She came quietly, cry stuck in the back of her throat as her eyes remained locked on Root.

Root loved to watch Shaw fall apart; she loved to feel her cunt clench around her hands and _feel_ her shudder underneath her, whimpering almost instinctively as the waves of electricity shivered up her spine. But Root didn't withdraw her hand; she pushed Shaw further, _harder_ , against the cheap and rough seats of the bus. Shaw opened her mouth; a short gasp was the only warning before she came again, this orgasm smaller than the first. But Root wasn't done; she dropped to her knees on the floor of the bus, ignoring a voice in her ear that told her that 2811 pairs of shoes walked across that surface. Instead she pulled down Shaw's pants and pushed her face between clenched thighs. Shaw smelled familiar and she whined loudly, growling Root's name in frustration as Root sucked an oversensitive clit. Shaw growled; she was angry, and frustrated, and Root was winning, but she would never admit it. Until front teeth gently grazed over a clit, and Shaw couldn't help but succumb _again_  with a deep groan, pushing her hips upwards. 

When Root finally sat back on her haunches and surveyed her work, she could not have been more pleased. Shaw was slumped over the seat of the bus, breathing raggily. Sweat was glistening all over her face, and her chest had flushed a deep red. Root stood up slowly and settled back on top of Shaw. She still had Shaw smeared all over her face, but she just leaned down and kissed Shaw slowly (almost gently). Shaw groaned at her own taste on Root's lips and tried to drag herself out of her post-orgasmic haze. Root bit down on a lip and pulled.

"We only have another hour in here, Shaw," she purred. "Make it worth my while?"


End file.
